Backing a vehicle with an attached trailer can be very challenging for many drivers. While a backing maneuver is being executed, the driver may have difficulty keeping track of possible objects in the environment in which the vehicle and trailer are operating. As such, there is a need for a system having object detection capabilities to reduce potential collisions involving the vehicle, trailer, and other objects in the operating environment.